hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Play
Power Play is the seventh Hyrule Historia mission. and the third of Rise of Ganon. Intro Ganon is discussing with Bongo in the attic of Lon Lon Ranch. * Ganon: So the Triforce is under the Throne of Hyrule? * Bongo: You'll need allies if you want to siege Hyrule Castle. It’s the most fortified place in the Kingdom. * Ganon: Where can I find such allies? * Bongo: I know of one long term ally, and one short term. * Bongo: First you will find your long term ally in the Gerudo Desert. * Bongo: Once there you will meet with the Circle of Warlords, a group of Kings that rule the Gerudo. * Bongo: You will offer your terms of alliance to them. Be humble and be honest. * Bongo: The pride of these Warlords is terrible however, they will certainly reject your offer. * Bongo: You will accept their rejection, and then claim that a curse will befall their people for their refusal. (pulls out a flask filled with a violet liquid) * Bongo: You will then pour this into their nearest oasis. * Ganon: What is that? * Bongo: This will prevent the birth of Male Gerudo. * Ganon: Do you casually carry genocide in a bottle with you all the time? * Bongo: I have a cure that you will offer to them down the road. * Ganon: Go on. * Bongo: After you deal with the Gerudo, you will take your armies further into the west to the Darknut Legion. * Bongo: I will send a word that you wish to challenge their god Zalunbar in a tournament. * Ganon: I will not fight yet another deity. * Bongo: He is not truly a god despite his ego. If you defeat him, he'll grant you a wish. In the march from Ashinon to Zunayus. * Ogalon: I see you read and write in that book often King Ganon. What is in it? * Ganon: It is none of your concern General. * Ganon: It is a book of my plans for after the Triforce is ours. * Ogalon: What sort of plans are you making? * Ganon: Again, none of your business. * Ogalon: Forgive me King Ganon, I was only curious because your plans always work and I admire them. * Ganon: Don’t put all your faith into me or any living person. At Zunayus. * Vorday: The Moblin King approaches Lord Zalunbar! * Zalunbar: I can see with my own eyes, Vorday. Prepare the Tournament Army. (speaks to Ganon after Vorday leaves) * Zalunbar: I have been told that you will challenge me for a wish. To face the God of Flesh for a wish is to crave death. * Ganon: I was told that if I win your tournament, you would grant me a wish. * Ganon: I wish for your armies to aid me in my invasion of Hyrule Castle! * Zalunbar: I do not work side by side with a race of filthy pigs such as yourself. * Ganon: If we are so beneath your godhood you will not fear to face my army in this tournament. Do you accept? * Zalunbar: Very well then. I will await your arrival at the top of Zunayus. * Zalunbar: If you can overcome my undefeated army then I will grant you your wish and serve with you. * Ganon: I’ll be there soon enough. * Zalunbar: Believe what you will. * Zalunbar: Let the games begin! (gives another order to Vorday after Ganon leaves) * Zalunbar: Ready your crossbowmen. * Vorday: But sir, that is against the rules! * Zalunbar: Yes, yes it is. Outro * Ganon (enters Zalunbar's room): All of your army belongs to me now, I have won. * Zalunbar: I will not grant your request. * Ganon: You promised! * Zalunbar: I changed my mind. * Vorday: Zalunbar has spoken! * Ganon (sweeps Vorday aside and pins Zalunbar down): Your armies will help me gain the Triforce, or else. * Vaati (speaks from the shadows): What does this Triforce look like, Moblin King? * Ganon: Have you been hiding under a rock? Three Golden Triangles. * Vaati: I suppose I have. Zalunbar will aid you in your siege of Hyrule Castle. * Ganon: Thank you. (leaves) * Zalunbar: Why are we helping this Moblin trash? * Vaati: This so called Triforce is the lost power of the Wind Tribe. * Zalunbar: You jest. * Vaati: The Wind Tribe must have secretly trusted the Hylians with their power, rather than take it with them. * Vaati: Don't you see Zalunbar, we have another chance to finish what we started generations ago. * Zalunbar: I'll become a real deity. * Vaati: Prepare your armies. We march against Hyrule Castle with King Ganon. Category:Hyrule Historia